Gestrandet
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Eine junge Frau macht sich auf dem Weg Miami zu verlassen. Wird sie es schaffen? Wird es ihr gegönnt? Und was hat das CSI damit zu tun?


**Autor: **Jade Cooper 

**Titel:** Gestrandet

**Fandom:** CSI Miami

**Pairing:** Im Moment noch keins...**  
**

**Rating:** Vorerst ab 12

**Widerruf: **Wie immer: No harm! No profit! Das ist nur eine Fanfiction. Titel, Charaktere, Namen und alles andere serienbezogene sind eingetragene Warenzeichen von CBS (© 2000). All Rights Reserved.

**Zusammenfassung: **Eine junge Frau macht sich auf dem Weg Miami zu verlassen. Wird sie es schaffen? Wird es ihr gegönnt? Und was hat das CSI damit zu tun?

**Warnung: **Noch keine, außer dass man in einer CSI Miami FF mit einigen Leichen zu rechnen hat...

**Athor's Note:** Ich bin kein Forensiker (nennt man das so?)... also, sollten sich im Laufe der FF einige forensische und biologische Patzer breitmachen, vergebt mir :)

* * *

**Prolog**

Die Sonne stand knapp über dem Horizont und färbte das Meer vor Miami Beach in warme schimmernde Rottöne. Eine laue Brise wehte vom Meer herauf.

Auf dem Strand saßen und lagen noch vereinzelte Pärchen und genossen die romantische Aussicht. Die Surfer und Sonnenanbeter hatten das Feld längst geräumt. Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende zu und die Tage wurden kühler. Doch das beraubte Miami nicht seiner wunderschönen Sonnenuntergänge.

Orange warfen die Fassaden der Strandhäuser das Sonnenlicht zurück. Auf der Promenade war noch viel los. Die Lichter der vielen Cafés, die Schaufenster der Läden gingen fließend ineinander über und ergaben eine lange Strecke voller geschäftiger Glühwürmchen.

Inlineskater rauschten durch die spazierende Menge, Singles führten ihre Hunde Gassi. Sogar Eltern hielten sich vereinzelt noch mit ihren Kindern dort auf. Manchmal kletterten Kinder auf dem Gelände der Promenade herum, wenn ihre Eltern einen Augenblick lang nicht aufpassten.

Liz lehnte sich mit einem Lächeln auf diesem Gelände ab. Ihre dunklen glänzenden Haare wogen sich in der lauen Brise. Ihre Augen blickten fast melancholisch gen Horizont und beobachteten wie die Sonne über Miami unterging. Es sollte ihr letzter Sonnenuntergang in dieser Stadt gewesen sein. Sie legte den schweren Rucksack ab, in dem sie in aller Eile ihr ganzes Leben verstaut hatte, und streckte ihren müden Rücken. Ihre Knochen knackten als sie sich von der Last befreit fühlten. Entspannt lehnte sie sich wieder auf das Gelände, den Rucksack zwischen ihren Beinen fixiert.

Salzige Meeresluft kräuselte sich in ihrer Nase.

Sie würde diesen Geruch vermissen.

Gedankenverloren holte sie einen Umschlag aus ihrer Jackentasche hervor. Noch einmal wollte sie sich vergewissern, dass es Wirklichkeit war. Ihre Finger arbeiteten von allein als wenn sie von jemand anderem gesteuert würden. Ungläubigkeit, Glück und Melancholie überfielen sie zu gleichen Maßen als sie auf das Flugticket starrte: American Airlines, Miami International Airport, Miami - Los Angeles, Flug 252, Economy Class, Gate E9, 6:38Uhr.

Los Angeles.

Das war von Miami aus gesehen am anderen Ende Amerikas.

Ein wenig Angst hatte sie schon. Doch alle positiven Aspekte ihres Neuanfangs machten diese Angst zunichte, jedenfalls versuchte sie es sich einzureden.

Eine neue Stadt. Neue Leute. Eine neue Wohnung. Ein neuer Job.

Ein völlig neues Leben!

Das was sie sich in dieser Stadt nicht hatte aufbauen können, würde sie nun in Los Angeles erwarten. So erhoffte sie es sich zumindest. Als sie voller Erwartungen hergekommen war, wurde sie mit der größten Enttäuschung ihres Lebens konfrontiert. Sie hatte eine exzellente Ausbildung zur Schauspielerin genossen. Liz wollte nicht zum Film oder zum Theater. Sie wollte lediglich in einigen Serien mitwirken. Ihr Geld reichte nach der Ausbildung grade noch für ein Busticket von ihrem Heimatkaff nach Miami. Doch dort angekommen musste sie feststellen, dass in Miami keine einzige Serie gedreht wurde, welche laut Serieninhalt in Miami spielen sollte. Von da an ging es einfach nur bergab. Sie hatte kein Geld mehr und musste sich mit Teilzeitjobs über die Runden bringen. Hin und wieder flatterten zwar kurzfristige Engagements für kleinere TV-Produktionen ins Postfach, doch der große Coup blieb aus. Ohne Agent war sie ohnehin aufgeschmissen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung lag darin, die Stadt schnellstmöglichst wieder zu verlassen.

Als sie dann auf eine Annonce hin an einem Casting für eine Hauptrolle in einer neuen Serie teilnahm und gleich engagiert wurde, konnte Liz ihr Glück kaum fassen. Seit Monaten hatte sie nicht mehr vor der Kamera gestanden und ihr Geld in Imbissläden und Discotheken verdient. Die Sache hätte nur einen Haken, haben sie ihr vor dem Unterschreiben mitgeteilt. Liz war das allerdings vollkommen egal. Sie hatte die Abwechslung bitter nötig. Doch als sie ihr erklärten, das Engagement hinge mit einem kleinen Ortswechsel zusammen, wurde sie schon ein wenig stutzig. Man drückte ihr ohne viel Gerede den Umschlag in die Hand. Sie hatte kaum Zeit, zu kündigen, sich von ihren Freunden zu verabschieden und die Wohnung aufzugeben.

Noch immer ungläubig strich sie mit ihren Fingerkuppen über das Ticket; fühlte den leicht eingedruckten Buchstaben nach.

War das wirklich vorgestern gewesen?

Sie schloss die Augen und ließ sich vom Lärm der Promenade forttragen. Morgen um diese Zeit würde sie schon in ihrem vorläufigen Quartier bei ihrer Cousine sein und schlafen... oder war Los Angeles Miami zeitlich gesehen voraus? Sie hatte es schon wieder vergessen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie soviel zu erledigen gehabt, dass es ihr gut tat mal nichts zu tun. Um so mehr genoss sie die letzten Stunden am Meer, von dem sie sich auch in ihrer ganzen Zeit in Miami nicht satt sehen konnte. Ihre Wohnung war bereits gekündigt also musste sie sich die Nacht anderweitig vertreiben.

Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr.

Leichtes Kribbeln durchzog ihren ganzen Körper.

Sie wollte sich von dem Anblick nicht lösen und zog den Abschied immer weiter hinaus. Der Strand von Los Angeles konnte nicht viel anders sein. Sand, Meer, Sonne sollte es doch an jedem Strand geben. Und doch blieb sie dort stehen und starrte in die leicht rosa gefärbten Wolken über dem Meer.

Ihr Magen knurrte schon unangenehm als sie sich dann doch entschloss, sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Restaurant zu machen, in dem sie die wenigen Stunden vor dem Flug verbringen konnte.

Sie beugte sich grade zu ihrem Rucksack hinunter, um die schwere Last wieder auf ihren Rücken zu hieven, als ein unangenehmes Schwindelgefühl sie zu Boden zwang und ihr die Sinne raubte. Alles drehte sich in ihrem Kopf. Das Kribbeln in ihren Fingern, in ihrem Körper verstärkte sich zu einem elektrischen Schock durch all ihre Gliedmaßen. Ihr Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Der Blick verschwamm zu einem unkenntlichen Gewirr an Farben und Formen. Blind tastete sie nach dem Gelände um sich irgendwie festhalten zu können. Sie weinte vor Verwirrung und rief um Hilfe, doch niemanden interessierte es. Auf einmal fühlte sie wieder alle ihre Ängste in sich aufsteigen. Sie war allein. Und niemand scherte sich einen Dreck um ihr Leben. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Bauchgegend zerrissen sie und ließen sie keinen richtigen Gedanken mehr fassen.

Eine weiße Gestalt beugte sich über sie, nahm sie behutsam in den Arm, sprach leise mit ihr, dass sie sich fast aufgefangen fühlte. Die einlullende Stimme übertönte ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen und Wimmern als wäre es unangebracht. Der kleine Einstich in ihren Arm ging unbemerkt an ihr vorbei bis selbst die formlosen Farben zu Dunkelheit erloschen.

Niemand bemerkte die tote Frau, die scheinbar schlafend auf der Promenade lag. Sand vermischte sich mit dem Blut und Erbrochenem aus ihrem Mund und verklebte ihr schönes schlafendes Gesicht.


End file.
